The Fight
by DigiChick101
Summary: What actually happened between Akito and his old girlfriend and will Sana be able to get them back together? Please R
1. The Girl

A/N: I don't own Kodocha. I just love it! Just injoy. By the way this is part 2 of THE GIRL. ENJOY!  
  
-DigiChick101 


	2. The Fight

A/N: I don't own Kodocha. I just love it! Just injoy. By the way this is part 2 of THE GIRL. ENJOY! -DigiChick101  
  
The Girl Chapter 2 The Fight  
  
It started when I saw Kaye turning the corner on her way to the park where we said we would meet. The park. But it was the wrong choice for me to let the THREE of us to meet. Because Kaye and Akito had a secret that no one knew about, until that day.  
  
"Hey, Kaye! I thought u wouldn't make it because u wanted to stay at home and finish unpacking or something."  
  
"No! My family said it was alright to go and explore and see if anything changed since the time I was here."  
  
"What do u mean "that anything changed?" I curiously asked. "Well, I used to live here. Before I moved to America. We stayed in America for awhile and then we decided to go back to Japan." "Oh, that's why it seemed like u felt so comfortable here. ^_^" "Yea, and when I was last here I went to the same elementary school." Then suddenly when looked to the side, I noticed that Akito was there. So I said hi, since I did invite him.  
  
"Hey! Akito!" and when I said that I noticed that there was a very shocked expression on Kaye's face.  
  
"Akito." she said so softly and so sadly. Then I noticed that she started to cry. "Kaye.What the hell are u doing here?!" "As usual u don't want me around," she said while hot tears rolled down her cheek, "u can just do what u did, a year ago!" and with that she ran away. I felt so sorry for her. I wish that I could have done something for her, but I realized that there must be one other person to know what happened a year ago. Akito.  
  
"AKITO! WHAT DID U DO TO HER A YEAR AGO" I yelled why hitting him on the head with my toy hammer.  
  
"Nothing."he said totally ignoring the pain of the hammer. "What kind of fool do u think I am? I know u did something to her. U better tell me!"I said while swinging my toy hammer.  
  
"Nothing." he said while looking at the concrete. "AKITO! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP PRETENDING LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?!" I yelled as I swung my toy hammer.  
  
"OWWWW! THAT HURT! FINE I'LL TELL YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT ME! It happened one year ago."  
  
"Kaye and I used to go out. I guess you can say I was actually happy. We did everything together. We used to go to the park all the time, go to the arcade, the movies, like other couples. Once I remember we kissed. She made me feel happy. When I heard her voice, I felt my heart jump. Then that one day came.  
  
FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Akito! Why don't we meet at your house today." She said one day after school. "NO! Not my house! Believe me you don't want to go to my house." I said nervously. "Come on, Akito! I at least want to see your family! I'll meet you there. BYE!" then she ran off.  
  
I thought to myself, this CANNOT be good. Rrrrrrring! The doorbell rang. I could hear it from my room. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, but I didn't get to it in time and so my sister got it.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" my stupid sister said. "I'm Kaye and is Akito home?" I heard her say. "Oh, you mean the demon child. He's upstairs, but he doesn't want any company right now, so beet it!"  
  
I could tell by the look on her face, Kaye was confused. So I ran to the door to stop my sister.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing,bitch!" I said. "Don't call me that demon child! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, WE'D STILL HAVE A MOTHER!" then my father came in. As usual we didn't say a word to each other.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When we were outside, she wanted to help me, but I just pushed her out. I said if she couldn't deal with how the family was then we shouldn't be together. Then she started to cry. The next day, I tried to apologize but she wasn't there. That's when I heard that she moved to America. It hurt to find out that the one that made me happy was gone.  
  
"Well, that's the story." he said. I knew that this was going to be one problem that would be hard to fix..  
  
A/N:Well, that's Chp. 2 of The Girl. This is my first fic about kodocha, so go easy on me. I'm open to all opinions. U can even im me LilBunnyMoon. Well to be continued. 


End file.
